disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miley Get Your Gum
"Miley Get Your Gum" is the second episode of Hannah Montana in the first season. The episode title is a play on the song "Annie Get Your Gun" by the band Squeeze. Plot Oliver is a huge Hannah Montana fan. He would do almost anything, including bicycling next to the moving limousine to throw flowers inside, just to get Hannah's attention. Miley starts to worry that if Oliver found out she was Hannah, he might love her as well. Because she doesn't like Oliver that way, she tries to make Oliver regret liking Hannah. Miley points out random girls at school asking if he likes them; even going so far as to point out Lilly. In the process of showing Oliver a random classmate, Oliver is overtaken with fear because the girl was chewing gum. Oliver describes his deep seated fear in a flashback of his Aunt Harriet's baby-talking to an infant Oliver in his crib. While cooing infant Oliver, his grandmother loses the gum she was chewing on and it falls on to Oliver. Infant Oliver obviously doesn't like this by the crying that immediately starts. In the end, Miley dresses up as Hannah and has Lilly send a text message to Oliver saying Hannah has been spotted on the beach. When the two 'meet', Oliver finds Hannah chewing on a very sizable wad of gum. She does this hoping to capitalize on Oliver's fear. Even Oliver's fear won't keep him from loving Hannah. In a last ditch effort Hannah starts chewing black liquorice gum, even so far as blowing a large bubble which pops and covers Oliver in gum residue. Unwavering in his love for Hannah Oliver keeps up his feelings. In desperation Miley pulls off her wig showing her identity. Oliver faints from shock. When he wakes up he accepts Miley's secret and wants to be just friends. As a subplot, Jackson buys a car with his own money. But when he brings it home to show his dad and his friend Cooper, they explain to him that he had just bought a girl car (the car, while not explicitly stated, looks to be along the lines of a Geo Tracker). Jackson hates himself for buying a girl car and even tries to give it back. Robby Ray helps by changing the horn and and giving it a good sound system. Trivia *This episode included a performance of the song, "Just Like You" by Hannah Montana in front of a live audience. *Lilly creates an alter-ego of her own called "Lola Lafonda" to help keep Miley's Hannah Montana identity a secret. *Hannah's wig has changed to a more realistic looking one since the pilot episode. *This is the first episode that opens with a song that wasn't premiered as a music video. *Oliver has had a crush on Hannah Montana for two years. *Lilly has a pekingese dog named Thor with her when she and Miley are posing as Lola and Hannah. But it's unclear if the dog really belongs to either Lilly or Miley. *To make Hannah's mouth turn black, they used a prank gum that's tasteless, but leaves a black stain on the mouth and teeth that stays for about a half hour. But since the gum wasn't staining Hannah's lips enough, the make up artist added black lipstick to complete the "Black Drippage" effect. *Oliver is known as the "Locker Man" at school because he can make any locker open. *This was the first episode that shown on ABC Kids, airing on September 9, 2006. * In this episode Lilly says her name is Lola Lafonda but in later episodes she says her name is Lola Luftnangle Category:Television episodes Category:Hannah Montana episodes